cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boomer Jojo
Boomer is the blond-haired, blue-eyed member of The Rowdyruff Boys. He is Bubbles' male equivalent and evil counterpart and was originally created by Mojo Jojo. After being killed by the Powerpuff Girls' kiss of death, he was reincarnated by HIM and was given a cootie shot to prevent the same mistake to be repeated. Opposed to Bubbles' color light blue, Boomer's is more like a cobalt blue. His key element is "Snips". Biography Boomer is technically the youngest of the Rowdyruff Boys. Boomer is the second in the Rowdyruff Boys. Boomer and his brothers were creations of Mojo Jojo. He shares many of Bubbles's physical traits, having short blond hair parted in the middle which flips outwards in a similar style. His signature color is cobalt blue. His "recipe ingredients" are Snips. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. Like Bubbles, he can be a bit dim at times; it didn't occur to him that the odds were stacked against Boomer when the Powerpuffs cornered him alone without Brick and Butch nearby, and even took his time savoring candy which, of course, left him open for a total beat-down from the girls. And this all happened after Boomer dared the girls to do so. Some things go way above Boomer's head. He's also Bubbles' equivalent in the sense that he is the loud-mouthed dimwit of the trio, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive (and also, in an extent for his stupidity). In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town," Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute (her sisters told her she was weird after that). Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles' pigtails. After he was reincarnated by HIM, his hair is much longer and spikier on each end (in a wings haircut). One difference between him and Bubbles is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. It is also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, (Bubbles in disguise) is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important; Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. Despite being a villain, Boomer is (like Bubbles) the most polite of his (or hers for Bubbles doesn't count in her sayings but does so in her thoughts in Bubble Boy) group, and also in "The Boys are Back in Town," he is seen to be easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with) only to get yelled at by Brick. He seems to be similar to Snake of the Gangreen Gang, as both are frequently ordered around and punched or hit by their group leaders. Boomer is often hanging around Bubbles, and even dates her. The two get married in the future and have a son. Boomer, along with his brothers live with Justine and Justin as their little brothers, and Justine often raises them to be good little boys, though sometimes, their bad boy side comes out once in a while. Abiltiies *'Energy Formation' Trivia *Usually when he needs someone to talk to, he'll talk to his teddy bear, Berry (teddy bear). *He is the only Rowdyruff Boy to have a crush on his Powerpuff Girls counterpart and the feeling is mutual. Gallery Boomer-first_appearance.jpg|Boomer in Season 1 of The Powerpuff Girls Teen-boomer-powerpuff-girls-35090269-196-450.jpg|Teenage Boomer Boomer-boomer-rowdyruff-boys-33864431-1018-766.png|New and improved Boomer. Category:Canon Characters Category:Sons Category:Orphans Category:Former Villains Category:Brothers Category:Fathers Category:Boyfriends Category:Uncles Category:Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Energybenders Category:Students